Funeral For A Friend
by Disco Ant
Summary: Fujiko dies and everyone attends her funeral. Not as in depth as I wanted it. And shorter than I wanted it as well. Woe is the Ant of Disco...


I like stealing songs and using them for titles. Yay for originality. :D

I blame music for this story idea popping in my head. It all like clashed and came together or something. So, anywho, read and stand in awe of my dramatic story writing abilities. -laughs- Actually, you'd probably be sitting. How daft of me. Ahahaha.

Not that I want Fujiko to die or hold some sort of grudge against her... Although she's my least favorite character, she is needed to make the Lupin formula work. Plus she's a creation of Monkey Punch. -bows down to my god-

-kicks the whole screwed up formatting thing- Center!! Anyway, this didn't turn up as I thought it would, but it was more a creative writing thingie. -shrugs-...-shoots the formatting thing real dead like-...-pokes it with a stick- Ooh, squishy... :P

* * *

Funeral For A Friend 

by D. Ant

It was mid morning, the winds calm and the skies clear. All was quiet except for the preachers soft soothing voice and the sobs in the small crowd that had gathered.  
They sat on hard plastic white chairs, five in a row, five deep. All were filled with friends and family, loved ones who came to pay their last respects to one whose life was taken prematurely.  
The front row was filled with the ones who knew Fujiko best. Goemon, Lupin, Jigen, Zenigata and her mother.  
They sat, crushing the grass before them with their shoes, their eyes gazing off as the white casket, surrounded with red roses, sat before them. The preacher stood behind the casket as he quoted from the Bible. Most heard his words, but few didn't. 

Zenigata and Lupin had seen the explosion that took her life. Neither could comprehend what had happened or what they had witnessed.  
Zenigata had quickly caught the two men who had done the terrible act as they ran from the scene. And then, not as an officer of the law, but as a friend, he handed the two off to Lupin.  
Jigen and Goemon, seeing the explosion from where they were, ran to the scene. They joined Zenigata, watching as Lupin pulled Fujiko's body from the burning wreckage.  
Lupin held her close, laying her on the street and taking off his jacket, setting it over her. He then set his sights on the two men.

That scene ran over Zenigata's mind as he stared off. He had never seen Lupin that angry, but he didn't blame Lupin for what he did. If it had been him, he would have done the same.  
He glanced past Jigen to Lupin. He noticed how the look on his face was vacant, his eyes gazing off at something in the distance.  
Lupin's thoughts were only on the past. He recounted all of the memories, from when he first met her until that fateful day.  
Every so often a slight smile would form, the more memorable moments coming to mind.  
Goemon was expressionless like always. His mind was cleared of negative thoughts, only focusing on the positive. His eyes remained closed, the sounds around him muted.  
Jigen kept his head bowed, mainly to keep his eyes more hidden under his hair. He wished wearing hats was respectful. He wished he didn't have to be there. But mainly, he wished it didn't hurt so much.  
He had always dreamed of life without Fujiko, but not that way. He always thought being free of her would be great. Now he knew his feelings were all wrong. Now he realized that he never really despised her. And now it was all too late.  
He gazed at the ground before him, trying to think of anything but what was going on around him. He thought about his need for a drink, but then guilt kicked in. He then had a mental argument with himself. He wasn't sure who had won, but it didn't seem to help how he felt.  
He tried as hard as he could to keep the tears away, but nothing worked. More worried about what his friends would think, he stood and walked off. He didn't even think that everyone around knew the reason why he left.  
The preacher soon finished, the funeral over.  
The others there gathered in several groups. Goemon remained seated. Lupin walked up to the casket, collapsing to his knees in front of it and sobbing. Fujiko's mother knelt down by him, comforting the man who would have been her future son-in-law. Zenigata stood behind them.  
Goemon stood, facing the casket and saying a prayer. He then walked off.  
Fujiko's mother said some kind and loving words to Lupin before leaving him to his thoughts.  
Zenigata took a few steps forward, standing near Lupin as he gazed off in front of him.  
"Why did this happen?" Lupin asked through his sobs.  
Zenigata glanced down at Lupin. He didn't answer, as he didn't have an answer.  
"I ...I never thanked her." Lupin forced himself to his feet and sat down in one of the chairs.  
"For what?" Zenigata asked as he remained standing in the same spot.  
"If it wasn't for her, we may have never crossed paths."  
Zenigata looked back at Lupin without expression.  
Lupin gave a slight smile, both of them returning to staring off into nothing, neither saying another word to each other.

Jigen sat against the wall of the cemetaries office. His right leg was bent, his right elbow resting on his knee, his thumb and forefinger pressed against his forehead as his hand covered his eyes.  
Goemon approached him slowly. He could see Jigen was crying, and although it did seem odd, it was something that was to be expected. After all, Fujiko had been with them for a long time. And, as much as she turned on them, she was still their friend.  
"I didn't...I didn't think I'd miss her this much," Jigen said through audible sobs.  
Goemon sat next to him and stared out at the cemetary.  
"I must seem like the biggest hypocrite in the world," he said with a small laugh as he wiped the tears away with his hands.  
"No," Goemon said, placing a comforting hand on Jigen's shoulder.  
"I just...I can't believe she's gone...forever."  
"As long as we have memories of her, she'll never be gone forever."  
"It's not the same, though," Jigen said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Why..." He sighed, unable to finish the sentence.  
"I don't know," Goemon said. "I guess...it was just her time."  
Jigen didn't reply, the two staring off quietly, watching the cars drive by slowly as they left the cemetary.

The four had left the cemetary together that day, but not long after they parted company. And even though they all went their seperate ways, the bond between them never seemed stronger, that common thread being the memories of a lost friend.


End file.
